My First Love!
by Zuko1412
Summary: Suatu hari, datang seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukan Sakura. Tapi, kenapa orang tersebut terkesan cuek terhadapnya? Padahal dulunya Sakura dan orang tersebut begitu akrab. RnR yoo?


**Konnichiwa~**

**Ini Fic pertama saia, yaah..kalo jelek, gaje, dan banyak typo, mohon dimaklumi ya..hehe *PLAK**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, Ancur, Bikin Mual, etc**

**Disclaimer : Of Course, Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY, GALS :D**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, semua orang dikawasan itu sudah lama tenggelam dalam mimpi indah masing-masing, termasuk Sakura. Seorang Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai indah. Di tidurnya, Nafas gadis ini agak cepat dan memburu.

Sisa air mata masih ada disekitar pipi dan juga dengan diary yang masih terbuka. Sakura memeluk erat diary itu. Seakan benda itu mampu menenangkan hatinya yang kini sedang sedih, kacau, dan hancur…

" hmmphh…hoaaaeemmm.." Gadis itu terbangun. Sejenak ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi malam, dimana dengan berlinang air mata, ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada ' Runo ' , nama diarynya. Runo? Aneh memang. Nama itu sepertinya tidak cocok untuk sebuah diary? Seperti nama perempuan saja. Tapi, sakura punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Nama Runo diambilnya dari penggalan nama 'Haruno' , Nama marga ibunya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Bagi Sakura, bila ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada 'Runo' diarynya itu, maka rasanya sama saja dengan bercerita pada ibunya sendiri. Ibu yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh jiwa, sang matahari baginya, dan Ibu yang sangat ia rindukan..

Sakura dan ibunya dulu begitu akrab. Tak ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Sakura selalu mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan pada ibunya. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ibunya meninggalkanya untuk selamanya, Sakura sangat shock bahkan sempat sakit.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura diam, yang terdengar diruangan itu hanyalah dentingan jam. Lalu, Setelah beberapa saat, ia menggapai Diary itu. Sakura membolak-balik halaman demi halaman Diary itu. Lalu, dia tak sengaja membuka suatu halaman yang disana tertulis ' My First Love, Sasuke '. Sakura tertegun, 'Lelaki itu…Sasuke, hmm..rasanya sudah lama, semenjak aku pindah sekolah. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?' Batin Sakura.

Secara berangsur – angsur, muncul kenangan tentang Sasuke di otak Sakura. Gadis itu tertegun mengenang masa lalunya. Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan, pintar, kaya, dan nyaris sempurna dimatanya, juga dimata siapapun yang mengenal Sasuke. Mengenang semua itu, tanpa sadar, senyum terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

" Eh..jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura sadar sepenuhnya, ia kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah jam 2 dini hari. ' Hmm..lebih baik tidur lagi saja ' Batinnya dan ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk berseprei warna pink yang senada dengan rambutnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tak bergeming. Matanya hanya memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang diselimut warna Biru. Biru? Melihat warna itu mengingatkannya kembali akan seseorang. Sasuke…lagi-lagi orang itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin melupakan Sasuke, Si cinta pertamanya. Namun, selalu gagal. Sakura pernah hampir frustasi gara-gara kenangan dirinya dan Sasuke selalu menggerayanginya tanpa ampun. Dan mengingat Sasuke selalu membuatnya ….Sakura juga tidak mengerti. Tetapi, Dia benci Sasuke…

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke kanan, menghadap lemari kecil disebelahnya. Posisi itu kurang nyaman baginya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kiri, tapi rasanya tetap tidak enak..' Huh..sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang ' Batin Sakura sebal.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur. Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan mata, rasa kantuk itupun akhirnya datang. Dan…Sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya, yah..walaupun hampir pagi, tapi tak apalah. Asalkan aku tidur, sebentar juga tidak apa, Batinnya di sela-sela kesadarannya.

ZUKO1412

Keesoka Harinya, Di Konoha High School..

Seorang gadis tengah berlari terengah-engah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Nafasnya memburu, dan peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya yang putih.

" Shit ! aku terlambat lagi." Katanya sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi saat itu, karna semua murid sudah duduk manis di kursi kelas mereka masing-masing dan siap mengikuti pelajaran pagi itu.

" Huh, ini karna aku tidur telat ! " Rutuknya dan berlari menaiki tangga darurat. Sakura tidak menaiki lift dikarenakan lift telah sesak dipenuhi guru-guru yang akan menuju kelas-kelas mengajar mereka.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba didepan kelasnya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas tersebut. Saat gadis itu masuk, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kakashi-sensei bersama seorang anak sedang berdiri didepan kelas.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang sedang bersama Kakashi itu. Mata Sakura setengah terbelalak melihatnya. Dia bahkan telah lupa betapa lelahnya ia saat itu karna terus berlari dari tadi. Ia juga tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Semuanya seakan lenyap ketika ia kembali melihat lelaki itu setelah sekian lamanya tak pernah bertemu.

" K-kau.." Bibir Sakura rasanya kelu mengucapkan kata itu. Ia seakan beku ditempat. Kakinya serasa menempel di lantai kelas. Betapa sangat kagetnya ia.

Anak laki-laki tadi balas menatap Sakura. " Hy.." Sapanya dan diiringi senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

" Sa-Sasuke…" Susah payah Sakura menyebutkan nama itu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

" nyyah..Haruno." Seru Kakashi membuyarkan keterkejutan Sakura. " Kau terlambat lagi, ya?" tanyanya, Seakan tak marah atas keterlambatan Sakura yang hampir 10 menit itu. Kakashi-sensei memang terkenal guru yang periang dan jarang marah, tidak seperti Anko ataupun Iruka yang terkadang suka galak dengan murid. Kakashi juga guru yang di segani oleh banyak murid, bahkan guru-guru yang lainpun juga, selain karna sifatnya yang baik dan menghibur, ada satu kekurangan dari Kakashi, yaitu...mesum. Yaah..semua manusiakan tak ada yang sempurna.

" Ahh..." Jawab Sakura sungkan. " Maaf.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. " Ya sudah, cepat duduk di tempatmu!' Suruh Kakashi yang diikuti dengan anggukan Sakura. " Terima Kasih, sensei." Katanya sembari kembali membungkukkan badan dan lekas menuju kursi.

" Ekhhmm..." Kakashi memberi peringatan pada siswa lainnya yang mulai ribut.

" Pagi semua~" Sapanya kemudian. " Pagi~" Jawab murid-murid berbarengan. " Baiklah..sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, sensei akan memperkenalkan siswa baru." Kakashi melihat Sasuke sekilas, lalu ia kembali berucap " Ia pindahan dari Sunagakure High School." Kakashi lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Nama saia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Salam Kenal." Katanya datar. Yah..Sasuke memang terkenal cool dan irit kata kan?

Seketika itu, hampir semua siswi berguman tak jelas. " Wah..tampan sekali!" Ada yang bilang begitu, ada pula yang berujar " Iiih..Keereeenn! mau donk jadi pacarnya! kyaaa~.." Dan banyak gumaman yang lainnya, yang kebanyakan adalah memuji lelaki tersebut. Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan reaksi itu. Dia tetap stay cool. Yang membuat para siswi itu semakin menjadi-jadi terpesona padanya.

" Hn, baiklah Sasuke. Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana." Kata Kakashi sembari menunjuk kursi yang letaknya nomer 3 dari belakang atau tepat didepan Sakura.

" Baik.." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kursi tersebut. Sebelum ia duduk, Sasuke melihat Sakura di belakangnya. Ia hanya memasang senyum tipis dibibirnya melihat gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan pura-pura membaca buku ditangannya dan menutupi mukanya yang kini memerah persis buah rambutan -?-

" Oke semuanya, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, semuanya mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, terkecuali Sakura. Gadis itu jadi hilang konsetrasi karena masih tak menyangka kalau lelaki didepannya ini adalah Sasuke, lelaki yang baru kemarin malam dikengnangnya.

' Rasanya seperti mimpi ' Batinnya ' Eh..atau ini benar-benar mimpi? ' Gadis itu kemudian mencubit lengan kanannya dan refleks dia mengaduh.

" Aww..shh..sakiit." Rintihnya pelan, tak mau menimbulkan perhatian yang lain. " Hahh..ternyata aku tidak tertidur." Sakura kembali melihat punggung Sasuke.

' Sasuke.. '

-TBC-

W**adduuhh…kenapa jadi gaje gini sih? Mana ceritnya pendek banget lagi? Hah.. Maaf ya para readers. Sebenarnya saya gak terlalu bisa buat sebuah cerita. Saya tuh lebih suka baca karya orang lain. Tapi gak tau kenapa, saya jadi bikin fic ini, aneh plus ancur lagi (ToT) huhu Tapi, Ya sudahlah…**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik n' saran kalian agar karya saya yang berikutnya jadi lebih baik lagi ^_^**


End file.
